pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Intimas (Region)
'''Intimas is a region in the fanworld, comprising of a large island, a smaller, but still large island, five small islands between, and two islands further away, acting as the Pokemon League. It is the main setting of Pokemon Dark & Light Version and its sequel, Pokemon Twilight. It is far away from the Canon Regions, and it is not well know, having a small population. Intimas also has Contest Halls, where you can participate in a Pokemon Contest. There are new types of contests, such as Randomized Contest, where a random Pokemon is given to you, and you must think of a move from the top of your head, and there is Partner Contests, where you do your act with a partner. Intimas has little knowledge of other regions.'' Etymology and Design Concept 'Intimas' derives from the Latin word 'Intima', meaning "heart". Reflecting that, for the bonds between Pokemon and Humans to be strong, a trainers heart must be in the right place The region itself isn't based on a real world locations, as is the case with most other regions. This concept was dropped to give the region a more unique feel. However, the main island is made to somewhat resemble a Dolphin (vaguely) History According to myths and Intimas legends, Intimas was created by Jeterdor millions of years ago, when a powerful man, Maletine Darkpulse, used the powers of the legendary Pokemon of time and space, Palkia and Dialga, to travel back in time to before the universe was created. He captured Arceus, but this caused a paradox, and it caused the universe to never be created. The leftover energy that was supposed to be the universe, created Jeterdor, and after thousands of years, Jeterdor re-created Arceus, and then the universe. Jeterdor fled, never to be seen again. Much later, Laabacau, Corfantum and its evolution, all became extinct due to unknown conditions. Centuries later, a man named Professor Franklin Pine decided to study the Pokemon of Intimas, and therefore became the Regional Professor. Several years larer, he married Melanie Paldursek, and she gave birth to Vincent Pine, who later becomes the Champion. Cities, Routes and other locations Routes Cities, Towns and Islands Other Locations Geography Intimas has mostly warm weather. In Libertas City, there is a Statue of Vincent Pine, the Champion and son of Franklin Pine, which is based on Statue Of Liberty The Statue Of Liberty. Intimas's different islands can be vastly different in climate and landscape. The main islands is mostly made up of forests and greenery. One of the islands is made up of tall mountains, with the tallest one leading to Palkia Peak, the tallest mountain on Intimas, which is a rumored resting place for Palkia. Another islands is completely covered in snow, which is odd because most other islands have quite warm temperature near the center of it called "Qwilfish Lake" because underneath the ice is hundreds of Qwilfish. Intimas League The regional league of Intimas is known as the Intimas League. It is composed of twelve Gym Leaders, and five Elite Five members, along with the Champion. Trainers who manage to earn every Gym Badge, qualify to challenge the Elite Five. The Gym Leaders of the Intimas League are known to be much younger than other region's. Gym Leaders Elite Five and Champion Unstead of the traditional four, there are five members of the Elite Intimas League. Trivia *Intimas was created by Scootersfood. Category:Regions